


Rotten

by Satanic_slaughter



Series: Hunger (A working title) [1]
Category: Minecraft - Fandom, RPF - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Animal Abuse, Animal Death, Blood, Cannibalism, Gore, It’s rotten flesh tho does that count?, Peer Pressure, Tommy’s just hungry lol, Violence, Vomit, animal cruelty, raw meat consumption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanic_slaughter/pseuds/Satanic_slaughter
Summary: Tommy reflects a bit as to how he got where he is.
Relationships: Grayson | Purpled & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, No romantic ones!, TommyInnit & Alexis | Quackity, Tommyinnit & Random rabbit lol, tommyinnit & Dream | Clay
Series: Hunger (A working title) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027834
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Rotten

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ THE TAGS!! :)

Tommy doesn’t quite know when he started this-

That was a lie. He remembers it very well. He was hanging out with a few others,

( _Tubbo, Dream, Quackity, Purpled._

_He repeats those names a lot to make sure he remembered every detail of his descent._ )

It was simple, Dream handed him rotten zombie flesh. Dared him to bite, Quackity egged him on, and Purpled and Tubbo didn’t do much.. besides look in what he believed to be apprehension? He had refused, till they pushed far enough..

( _“C’mon just eat it!”_

_ “No, man that’s disgusting-“ _

_ “Don’t be a big baby, Tommy, what are you, a child?” _

_He’s no child._ )

When he took the first bite, he shuddered. The skin easily pulled apart, and the stringy meat gave way with no resistance, he even thinks he could feel mold slide along his tong. Then, everything immediately froze within him. The skin felt as if it oozed in his mouth, burning it like acid, and after forcing himself to gulp it down his throat, it felt as if it ripped open his esophagus on its way down. Despite not chewing, the rotten meat caked his teeth. The taste seemed to take over his senses, blinded from the foul taste of it, overwhelmed completely, not even processing Quackity and Dream laughing, not even noticing as Dream rips the rest of the flesh away to throw it out, not even noticing Quackity and Dream’s amusement turn to concern… the bit of flesh he forced down burned in his stomach.

He snapped out of it after being smacked over the back of the head by Tubbo. He looked horrified, so did everyone else. He shakily excused himself, rushed to the bathroom, and threw up in Dream’s toilet. The vomit was red, and he could feel the jelly like meat come up, but he forced himself to swallow it down. He still doesn’t know why. Each heave left his stomach burning even worse, as drool and vomit dripped from his mouth, onto the man’s white porcelain toilet seat. Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes, and he could feel another’s sight on him, but he couldn’t see where.. he was alone.. till the others came to rush and check on him, each look of pity searing through his skin, making his painful, hollow feeling stomach burn much more. 

That night, Tommy lied on the ground of Dream’s living room, a thin blanket pulled up to his lower chest, as he stared, unblinking up at the wooden rotating ceiling fan, or more through it, at the cream colored ceiling, but even then, he was looking past that as well. The hard oak plank floor felt cold beneath him. It was the only sensation he had to keep from losing himself. He couldn’t stop from thinking about what he had done. The rotten flesh still felt as if it was burning, he felt like he could feel its digestion process, as the whole thing contaminated his body.. as if the rottenness could spread, and take over his very being. He practically felt like he was losing himself to it… 

Why was he overthinking this? Plenty of people have eaten rotten flesh before, on accident or not, that’s how people learn not to, after all.. but so much horror trickled up his spine the more he even thought about it…

Why did he want more?

Tubbo was lying next to him, and he could feel his friend’s legs brush against his… so he just resigned himself to fall asleep, even if he had to lay for a couple hours to do so. He just wanted to fade into nothingness for just a second, to distract himself from the burning pain in his stomach, and just about everything else. He just wanted to get this over with.

That morning, he felt like the rotten flesh had spread through his entire body.

No one mentioned anything to Phil when the boy was picked up.

Looking at his situation now, maybe he should have.

Because, look, here he is now, stalking through the forest, letting himself be covered in rain, in forty-something degree weather.. over a hunch. Over the slightest hope that if he can get his hands on some raw meat, it will fill up his desperate, gnawing hunger… the white rabbit wasn’t too far ahead, he could see it’s ears poking up amongst the ivy and sorrel… his head was utterly silent.. he felt too hungry to even think properly. His hands were shaking but he couldn’t tell from what.. he felt so so _so_ hungry.. the sensation running through him was overpowering, taking over every little bit of himself. His whole body is yearning- screaming for him to act.

He lurches forward, and before the rabbit can even react, he lands on his knees, grabs the rabbit, and wraps his fingers around its head, holding it in place as it writhes and thumps, desperate to escape. In that moment, the hunger dissipated a little.. just enough for him to regain his bearings… here he was, holding some poor innocent rabbit in a headlock.. because he’s hungry? The rabbit is so afraid, he should just let the poor guy g-

The hunger returned. He snapped the bunny’s neck. He felt the hunger roar even louder. He bent forward, brought the still warm rabbit up to his nose, smelling for any blood anywhere, when he took a deep breath, and bit down, blood immediately filling his whole mouth. The sensation of the iron.. mixed with the texture of the rabbit’s meat, and the freshness.. just caused the hunger to grow, as he started biting rigorously and manically all over the bunny, teeth feeling pleasure at the feeling of sinking his teeth into the meat, and deep down he felt satisfaction.. he was the one who killed the rabbit. This was his. He did it. 

All that was left was bits of fur and bone. He even ate the eyes… he was still coughing up fur, actually… when suddenly it hit him. Holy fuck he- 

He just killed a defenseless animal for no reason. Oh god he- he just- he’s a monster, what the fuck? What person does that! He- he could feel the hunger be replaced by cold nausea.

In the midst of his spiraling thoughts, he got onto his hands and knees, and started dry heaving… but nothing would come out… he could feel tears slowly bubble from his eyes, not being able to take the guilt. The tears only grew, and soon he started wailing.. he couldn’t help it, he just killed this poor fucking rabbit for no reason.. How could he?

When he got home that night, he said he had gotten a bloody nose. His family believed him.. how stupid of them.

The second he got to bed, just wanting to sleep…

  
  
  


_ He could feel the hunger creep back up. _


End file.
